


The Tickling Spell

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Magic, Original Character(s), Spells & Enchantments, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Holiest of Them All finds a new way to tickle Lumpy - by using a new spell she learned. And for once, Lumpy actually enjoys the tickling.





	The Tickling Spell

One day, Lumpy decided to visit one of his girlfriends, Holiest of Them All. He didn't have to do anything important, and he figured that she didn't, either.

Once Lumpy had gotten to her house, he went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He then waited patiently for a response. After a few seconds had passed, the door opened, revealing Holiest of Them All. She looked excited to see him.

“Hi, Holiest! What’s up?” Lumpy asked.

“Hey, Lumpy! You've come at a great time,” Holiest said. “I've got something cool for you.”

“Really?” Lumpy was looking intrigued. “What is it?”

“Why don't you come on in so I can, um… give it to you?” 

Holiest moved out of the way so that Lumpy could enter. Lumpy raised an eyebrow at the way she responded, but he shrugged it off and went into the house.

“Okay, so I learned this new spell, and I’d like to test it on you,” Holiest explained.

“You can do that?!” Lumpy couldn't believe what he had been told.

Holiest responded with a cute giggle. “Of course I can, silly. It’s in the unicorn’s nature to learn new spells. It makes them smarter and increases their magic skills. Everyone knows that.”

“Oh, right…” Lumpy said, sheepishly. He actually didn't know that, but knowing how unintelligent he was, Holiest was pretty sure that he wouldn't.

“Alright, you ready for this?” Holiest of Them All retrieved a book of magic spells that she had. “Sit down…”

Lumpy did as he was told. Holiest then opened the book and started flipping through the pages, trying to find the spell that she wanted to cast.

“Where is that? No, not this one… Not that one, either… Aha!” Holiest finally made it to the spell that she was looking for. “Here it is!”

“Holiest, are you sure you know what you're doing?” Lumpy asked.

“I guarantee it. Don't worry about a thing, Lumpy,” said Holiest. “Okay, here we go!”

In order to cast the spell that she had chosen, she had to recite a short poem that was written in the book. It wasn't the most well-written poem out there, but it was all that was necessary for the spell to work.

“Thou from another world, I command,  
Bring me thy magical tickling hands,  
So I may tickle my friends right where they stand!”

Once she had gotten to the last two lines, Lumpy’s eyes widened in realization. Was this going where he thought it was going?

Holiest’s horn glowed a soft purple. And just like that, a couple of ephemeral, white hands slowly faded into view. They seemed to have a purple outline around them, the same shade of purple as Holiest’s glowing horn.

Lumpy was about to say something, but the hands hovered right over to him and moved down to his feet. The hands placed their forefingers right on the soles of his feet, while curling the thumbs and all other fingers, and began to stroke their forefingers up and down his soles.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy immediately started laughing and squirming around. Yes, this was going exactly where he thought it was going. “You have got to be-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! --kidding meHEHEHEHEHEHE!”

“This is it, Lumpy. My new spell!” Holiest of Them All said. “Whenever I cast it, it causes these magic hands to appear. And they're under my control, so that I can use them to tickle whoever I want!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm as the magical hands tickled his feet. He just couldn't help it; his feet were extremely ticklish, although they weren't his ultimate tickle spot. It didn't help that just feeling those hands touch his feet tickled, a lot. “That’s-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“I couldn't believe it myself,” Holiest said as she continued to tickle Lumpy’s feet with her magic. “But as soon as I found it, I just had to learn it! You like it?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

As much as Lumpy didn't want to be tickled, he was actually liking this. He didn't know why he was, since he usually didn't enjoy being tickled. Normally, whenever his friends or girlfriends would tickle him, he’d spend almost the entire session begging them to stop. But he didn't want this to stop; that was the last thing in the world he wanted. 

Why was that, however? He assumed that it was the magically-induced tickling that was making him feel so good inside. Almost all of the other times that he had been tickled didn't involve magic, if he didn't count his unicorn girlfriends’ telekinesis that was sometimes involved.

Holiest of Them All decided to make the hands unfold all of their fingers and use them on Lumpy’s feet, rather than just letting them use their forefingers. Not only did that make Lumpy laugh even harder, it also caused him to admit how he really felt about this. 

“YES, I DO LIKE THIHIHIHIHIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“W-what?” Holiest couldn't believe what she had just heard. “Did you just say that? I thought you didn't like being tickled!”

“I don’t, but-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!” Lumpy took a quick gasp as he tried to finish what he wanted to say. He wouldn't let his laughter get in the way, no matter how much those magic hands tickled him. “I didn't know this would feel-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SO GOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Whatever you do… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHOHON’T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!!”

“Lumpy, I have always wanted to hear you say that.” Holiest smiled.

She continued to tickle Lumpy’s feet with the magical hands, listening to him laugh adorably. After a few minutes of this, Holiest got bored of tickling the same spot and removed the magic hands from Lumpy’s feet.

Lumpy panted repeatedly, but he didn't manage to catch his breath before the hands started tickling him again. This time, they went for his torso, with one hand landing on his tummy and the other hand landing one of his sides. Both hands started wiggling their fingers around.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed even harder than he already had been. “YEHEHEHEHEHEHESSS!! YES!! EEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!!”

“You like that? You like that, Lumpy?” Holiest of Them All asked.

“YES I DOHOHOHOHOHO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy responded with more laughter and squirming. There was no doubt about it, he was having the time of his life. “DON’T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!! THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIHIS SOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAWESOME!!!”

Responding to his comment, Holiest continued to tickle him. She stopped and removed the magical hands from his body after an extra minute had gone by, however. She didn't think he could handle this much longer.

Lumpy sat where he was, panting repeatedly and trying to catch his breath, all the while having a smile on his face. He had never felt this happy after being tickled in his life.

“Lumpy, I know you didn't want it to stop, but I think you need a break,” Holiest of Them All admitted as she whisked the magic hands out of view.

“It’s… okay… Holiest…” Lumpy managed to say, despite that he was still trying to catch his breath. “I actually liked it… more than when I… usually… get tickled…”

“Really? I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Holiest responded.

Lumpy finally regained his breath and could speak without panting so much. “I didn’t think I’d ever say it, either. But compared to the other times that I’ve been tickled, that was actually a lot of fun.”

“I enjoyed it, too,” Holiest said. “You want me to use that spell on you again some time?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Lumpy responded. “But would you do me a favor and try not to use that spell too much? I don’t want it to change my life or anything like that...”

“I’ll do my best, I promise.”

“I don’t think I’ll forget this day for a while,” Lumpy said to himself.

He stood up and decided to return home, saying goodbye to Holiest of Them All before he left. He spent the rest of the day with a blissfully happy expression on his face. He just couldn’t believe what had happened, but he absolutely loved it, and he was more than willing to keep the memory of having his feet and stomach tickled by those magical hands. It was quite possibly the best time he had ever been tickled. In fact, he was pretty sure that remembering it would help him tolerate being tickled in the near future. He was definitely looking forward to the next time that Holiest of Them All would use that spell on him, however.


End file.
